Love Addict
by Tetsuki
Summary: Katsuya's feelings are breaking at the surface: will he ever tell Seto how he feels? Or will it be the other way around....


**_Love Addict _**

Notes: Yay! My first Yugioh one shot, and it contains some yaoi (a big achievement because I am a boy, I would've enjoyed Yuri more) which is light because I did not want to get THAT heavy, if you know what I mean. Anyways, I hope you like it, please read it (you best read it). Also, please review (yes, listen to the damn man, you best review). Enjoy!

* * *

Katsuya sat down prissily upon the couch, often lifting up his tea cup carefully and taking sips. Seto was sitting across from him and giving him moody stares. 

"Anyone want some cookies?" asked Anzu. She was smiling kindly at Seto but gave a dirty stare at Katsuya. Katsuya did not care and therefore sent a dreamy gaze towards the sunlight window. He longed to be outside of the room, away from the one he loved sending him weird stares every second. He longed to feel the breeze in his hair, to have an adventure, anything.

As he snapped back to reality, he felt hot liquid pouring onto his lap. He felt very embarrased as he looked down: tea was streaming onto his jeans. He got up in a hurry and rushed into the hallway towards the bathroom. As he was gliding towards the door, he heard "Stupid mutt" and a laugh emitting from the room that sounded like Anzu. Katsuya locked the bathroom door and some tears rolled down his cheek. He knew this was a stupid idea. _Anzu was just out to get me, that's why she invited Seto and all the gang for this "Summer Break Party", _he thought. Ever since she found out...

He mustered up the strength and got up. He went into Yuugi's room and grabbed a pair of pants, he wouldn't mind. On the bed was the Millenium Rod, glinting in the sunlight. He changed his pants and sat on the bed, zoned out.

After a while, Yuugi's voice drifted in from the living room.

"Katsuya, are you coming?" said Yuugi.

"Yeah, hold on" replied Katsuya. He got up and went through the hallway, all the while his ears burning in embarrasment: what would _he _think?

He made his way blindly to his armchair and sat down. This time, Seto's face was a more laid-back anxious look. _Are you ok? _

Yeah...just embarrased...

It's alright, you never look stupid in my sight...

Seto's lips grew bigger in his sight...closer...closer...

Katsuya, yet again, shook back into reality. _Why do I think I have telepathy all the time? _he thought in anguish. He felt stupid.

"You ok mutt?" said Seto. He noticed that Yuugi, Anzu, and Honda were in the kitchen, apparently controlling some stove fire. "You know...I didn't mean what I said..." said Seto cautiously. Katsuya thought he was delerious. Was Seto _really _saying this? How did he know?

"I heard you crying in the bathroom," Seto said lamely, at the same time Katsuya's unanswered question being answered.

"Yeah...well, I know I'm lame and a mutt..." said Katsuya, turning away to stare at the table.

"No, I actually think-" but Katsuya never heard what Seto thought, as Anzu came into the living room.

"Oh, is the clumsy fool back? Ahahaha! I thought that tea made you run to your mom!" she said scornfully. Katsuya, at this point, had enough. Anzu sat down near Seto and began to flirt with him even more.

"Seto, did you hear about that summer dance competition at the Kawaii Kafe downtown?" she said happily. "I was thinking we could-" but she was cut off. Her head snapped sideways in an animal manner. She was like a predator looking for her prey. Her eyes were deep and emotionless. She suddenly lunged towards the television, turned it on and flipped towards the news channel.

"In other news, the Domino Daggers won their twentieth consecutive game today against the..." said a nerdy looking man on the 6 o'clock Domino news. Anzu moved closer towards the television.

"Hello there, handsome," said Anzu in an empty voice. "I would like to have dinner with you some time, get to meet your mom..." she said again, sounding very lame.

Katsuya, wearing a triumphant face, moved closer to Seto Kaiba, all the while a gleaming gold rod was held firmly in his left hand behind his back.


End file.
